To be happy
by unintended-pencil
Summary: This story is set in a highschool with Gaara as the main character who is now in year 10! Sasuke is the new kid and they become friends, but could they ever become more? WARNING This contains swearing, Adult themes and a bit of kissing, but no lemon, soz
1. CHAPTER ONE!

**CHAPTER ONE**

(Gaara POV) _Another sleepless night… Damn, dad's not leaving for another hour still. I'll just have to stay quiet and… Oh feck! I need to pee! God I wish he would just leave! Maybe I can sneak into the bathroom. No it's way too risky, but I really need to go!_

I rolled out of bed nearly tripping over a pile of clothes. I quietly walked across the blood red carpet to the black door that matched my walls. I slowly and patiently turned the handle, opening the door slightly to peek through; it looked like the coast was clear. I silently tiptoed across the carpeted hallway, past the top of the staircase and Temari's bedroom till I got to the bathroom. Dad wasn't in there so I was the luckiest Gaara in the world. I did my business and washed my hands. I opened the door as quietly as I could, but dad was already waiting in the hallway for me. He had a pissed off look on his face just from seeing me, I knew I was in deep shite…

- - - - - - - - - -

(Normal POV) Gaara dragged his feet as he walked to school. A purple/blue mark was coming up around his eye. 'What a great way to start year ten' he though miserably. Gaara had no friends at school or anywhere else and he knew nothing would change this year. He was an outcaste. Only the other outcastes associated with him, but they still weren't his friends. He hated everyone and thing. He also had a dark secret that only his family knew about, and that's why they hated him so much and were so scared of him…

Gaara walked towards the front doors of the school, past all the groups of people, some of them looking at him in disgust at his crimson red hair, to his baggy black, long sleeved shirt, to his black, baggy pants with many pockets and tears. They were also probably looking at his thick black eyeliner, that he re-applied everyday, contrasting sickeningly well with his bruised eye.

"GAARA!" Naruto (another outcaste) was running up to him with a huge over-enthusiastic smile on his face. Naruto had jumped at least 5 feet in the air about to give Gaara a huge hug, but Gaara had already known what was coming and had instinctively stepped out of the way, leaving Naruto to fall flat on his face.

"Don't touch me, you know I don't like being touched" Gaara mumbled in his monotonic voice, empty of emotion. His voice is one of the things that freaked people out about him.

"Hey, what happened to your eye?"

"I tripped" he started walking towards the front doors again, only to be stopped again by Naruto.

"I wish you would be more pleasant, hey what class are you in?"

"Mr Hatake's"

"Oh damn, we're not in the same class."

"To bad, see you" and with that he strode into the school.

Gaara walked down the hallway, pushing past all the people chatting, crying, laughing, panicking, and the new people trying to find their classroom. He turned a corner and walked straight into a raven haired boy, Gaara being the smaller one fell to the ground with the horrible sound of all the things he had neatly crammed into his black (of course) bag spilling across the not so clean floor.

Gaara was pissed, "WHAT THE FECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

The raven haired boy looked taken aback by this and didn't know what to say without sounding like a moron, "umm uh sorry, I'm a bit lost, I'm new here"

Gaara glared at him, _what a retard, I don't care if he's new or not he's… his eyes are so beautiful. Agh why did I just think that? I must be out of it today, I just need to ignore everything and everyone today until I stop feeling like I want to punch someone… or kiss them, agh it happened again, ok, I'll just stop thinking…… God dammit!_

"Hey? HEY? Are you ok?" Sasuke was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Gaara looked up confused, _oh, whoops, I must've dosed out._ "Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied stubbornly. He started grabbing all of his things and stuffing them back in his bag. Once he was finished with that he stood up and started walking to his classroom again without saying a word.

Then the raven haired boy came after him and asked, "so, what class are you in?"

Gaara gave him the stare of death, but answered as calmly as he could "10KH".

"Oh me too", Sasuke smiled.

_Wow, he has such a good smile, dammit! I can't be gay! I'm just tired that's all, yeah that's it._

"That's a nasty bruise, how did you do it"

"I tripped"

Sasuke gave him a quizzical/concerned look but though better of trying to get a proper answer off him.

They walked into their classroom, surprisingly it was still empty. The tables were doubled so they were in pairs; each table had two names on them. Gaara walked around until he found his name. He slumped his bag on the table and sat down to check what he had first and to get ready. He looked to his left and saw he was sitting next to someone called Sasuke Uchiha. _Hmm maybe it's a new person because I don't recognise the name._ Just then the raven haired boy walked over, pulled out the chair next to Gaara and sat down, putting his bag on the floor.

"Are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

(Sasuke POV) _This boy is so cute; I really want us to become great friends… or more. I know Itachi_ _would hate it if I went out with a boy. I wish… where is his name? Ah, I wish Gaara, would show a bit more emotion, he looks so mad and sad all the time. That's it; I'm going to do my best to make him like me. Maybe he feels the same way about me! I wish I could read his mind, or at least his face._

_- - - - - - - - -_

_(Normal POV)_ People were piling in now as the bell was going to ring any minute now. The teacher, Mr Hatake walked in just as the bell rang.

He looked around the classroom with bored eyes and waited until everyone was in their seats before he spoke.

"Hello, I am your home teacher for this year, as well as your science teacher. My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me by my first name. Today's lessons are Maths then double science then double English and then double S and E. See you in lesson two then, have fun"

_Oh great, maths… damn I suck at maths_ Gaara thought miserably as he folded his arms on the table making a comfortable pillow for him to nap on.

"Gaara, please don't sleep in my class. Wait until Kakashi's" Iruka, the maths teacher, complained. "Now, most of you probably know me, but for those who don't, I'm Iruka Umino, now let's get started…

- - - - - - - - -

After school, Gaara thought back to earlier that day and wondered how the hell that Sasuke guy persuade him to give him his number.

(Gaara POV) _I wonder if he likes me then, I mean more than friends. That would be great, I really like him, but I hardly know anything about him. I guess I'll learn more by calling him…_

_What was I thinking? I can't call him! I'll look ay to desperate! And anyway, dad will kill me if he gets a bill. I'll just leave it and talk to him tomorrow. I have work to do._

**BRING! BRING!**

Gaara practically ran to the phone and grabbed it off its place.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry if this is a bad time. I just wanted to say that umm… well… I.. think it would be great if we… were really good friends. I mean, because… well you were the first person to really talk to me and I was never really good at making friends… and… umm I really like you! I mean… uh I'm sorry"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gaara stood there in shock for a minute then hung the phone back up and dragged his school bag up the stairs and into his room. He did his homework in silence half-heartedly and then lay on his bed thinking. _I don't know what I'll say to him tomorrow… I'm so happy even though it was really shocking. I didn't think I would react this way. I know. I'll just tell him exactly what I feel for him tomorrow, but I can't let people thing I'm getting weak now or they will start beating me up again. But I really like him so I'm going to do my best at being tough and liking Sasuke. I feel like I can't wait to see Sasuke again, I wonder if I love him…_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(Sasuke POV) _Oh God I can't believe I said that to Gaara and just hung up on him. I got so nervous; I hope he doesn't think I'm an eejit now. Agh but I can't keep daydreaming like this. I have work to do. Hmm… Now… Where is my school bag…? Oh I left it down stairs. Better get started on my homework, it's getting late…_

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

(Normal POV)

Gaara was early for school again and was waiting in the classroom attempting to read a book called 'The Fur', but his mind kept wandering back to what Sasuke had said. _I wonder if he will come in today… _

"Gaara, I um…" Sasuke was standing at the front of the classroom. It was just the two of them.

"I feel the same way… I like you"

Sasuke looked shocked, but then a huge grin came across his face.

"Ah how sweet". A boy who looked like an older version of Sasuke walked through the door with a look of disgust on his face.

Sasuke went paler, if that was even possible. The older Sasuke came up behind Sasuke, bent over, and spoke in a cold voice. "Is this a new friend of yours… little brother?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before answering shakily "yes, this is Gaara".

Sasuke's brother shifted his gaze to Gaara and gave him a smile which could cut through the toughest metal, "Hello Gaara, my name is Itatchi. That's quite a bruise around your eye how did that happen?"

"I believe that's none of your business, Itatchi" replied Gaara in his steel cold voice, he was back to his defensive self.

Itatchi flinched in annoyance, but put on a fake smile and said, "Well I guess you are right about that, but I should really be going before the bell rings. Nice meeting you, Gaara".

His voice was chilling and made Sasuke shiver slightly before Itatchi swept away out of the room.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Gaara asked with concern, "You're shivering".

Sasuke seemed to not hear for a second, gazing at nothing, then noticing what had been said to him and looking up to Gaara, "oh I'm sorry, yeah I'm fine" he said forcing a small smile.

Just then the bell rang and the two boys looked around and noticed that there were a few people in the classroom they hadn't even noticed and quickly sat down before Kakashi came in with other students running in after.

(Gaara POV) _That Itatchi is a freak. Sasuke seemed really scared of him though, I wonder why. And I didn't even notice all these people come in, God I hope they didn't notice how relaxed I was with Sasuke, I really like him, but I don't want people to start thinking I'm weak or I'll get beaten up like the old days._

- - - - - - - -

(Normal POV) During the first three lessons before recess Sasuke and Gaara didn't even look at each other. They just sat there doing there best to keep their minds on their work.

At recess they sat down with their fruit in a circle with Naruto, Neji, Shikimaru, Kiba, Rock-Lee, Shino and Choji. They said little to anyone and just kept their heads down and ate.

The next two lessons were double art (which was Gaara's favourite and best subject), Sasuke was told off for not trying hard enough in his paintings and Gaara was praised for his, (he didn't try even remotely hard that lesson, in fact, he had no idea what the hell he actually painted, it was just a swirl of colours to him, but to his art teacher, they were an expression from somewhere deep inside him and it was something magnificent.

At the beginning of Lunch Sasuke finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry". Gaara looked at him confused.

"For what?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he can be a bit… weird sometimes".

"Oh, that's ok, it's not your fault" Gaara replied smiling.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then said nervously "I need to talk to you in private after school".

Gaara nodded, "Sure".

After that they joined with the group and ate their Lunch talking every now and then.

- - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Gaara walked towards a nearby park after school.

Gaara asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke replied, "Well… umm, it's about my brother".

"Oh it's ok, it's not your fault what happened today".

"No, that's not it. If I tell you, you probably won't believe me".

"If you look me in the eye and tell me, I'll believe you. It's weird, I hardly know you, but I feel like I could trust you with anything", Gaara looked down and Sasuke saw a slight blush.

"I know, I'll feel the same way, and I don't want you to get hurt later, so I'm going to tell you now so there are no secrets between us"

Gaara looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and could tell he was being serious.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could "My brother, Itatchi, is a vampire".

Gaara looked shocked and he took a moment to take it in then replied.

"You're right, that is hard to believe, but you looked me in the eye and I trust you. But I don't understand why you are telling me this"

"It's because, well he's gay and he really loves the taste of boy's blood. He always takes mine, see." He tugged down his shirt collar to reveal to big bite marks across his neck.

Gaara gasped and looked at Sasuke, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes" Sasuke looked down.

Gaara stepped forward and couldn't help but wrap his arms around him tightly. He wanted to take the pain away. He didn't understand why he felt this way but he did. He drew back form a shocked, but happy, Sasuke.

"Sorry" Gaara said with embarrassment.

"That's ok, I liked it" Sasuke replied.

They stood there staring until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Oh, by the way, how _did _you get that bruise?"

Gaara felt a pang of pain. How could he tell Sasuke about his father? He had always been ashamed of his father, but more ashamed that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable" Sasuke said worriedly.

"No, I want to tell you" Gaara paused to gain courage and then said, "My Dad did it"

"Your dad?"

"Yes he hates me because… because he says I killed my mum. She died while giving birth to me, and so he and my two siblings are always hurting me with every chance they get".

"You should tell someone, if you tell the police they can help"

"No, I can't. _I_ have something unbelievable to tell you now… I have a demon inside me. In the town where we used to live we were always under attack from nearby towns, so to protect our town they placed a demon within me, but it failed. It only brought unhappiness and destruction. Sometimes, I can't control myself. We were chased out of the town by all the people. I am terrified of my dad, and when my dad isn't around my brother and sister is terrified of me. My dad has close friends in the police force to stop me from getting away from his grasp. He has his own gang and he turns everyone against me. In fact, I shouldn't even be telling you this, if dad finds out, he'll kill you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just copied what Gaara did and hugged him, then said.

"I believe you", he smiled and they hugged each other once more saying goodbye and went their opposite ways to their houses feeling something that neither of them could quite put their finger on…


End file.
